Big Time Rescue
by HarryJamesPotterEmilyLM
Summary: When Harry meets a group of boys to realize its Big Time Rush, his whole world comes crumbling down. Will Harry be able to fix this mess with the help of Ron, or are they in Big Time Trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Harry lied on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, enjoying the silence for once. Of course he would soon break it once Ron woke up or Hermione but for now he was just going to watch the sun rise and try to block out the fat lady denying someone entrance. Only I can't with her screaming, Harry thought moodily getting up and walking out to see who had forgotten the password.

/

"Uh, hello." Harry greeted when he walked out of the common room to see four older teenage boys, he never saw before, begging for entrance.

"No password no entry!" The fat lady screamed as Harry went unnoticed.

"We told you, we don't know the password - we're new!" The boy with blond hair and green eyes responded a little bit desperate.

"I know the password." Harry told the group making them notice him.

"You do?"

"Yeah it's Cornish pixies." Harry responded as the blond smiled his thanks before turning back to the fat lady.

"What he said Cornish pixies." The boy responded making the fat lady open to reveal the Gryffindor common room making Harry lead the way inside.

"Woah this is - unbelievable." Another boy, wearing a black helmet told the group making Harry shrug his shoulders as he sat back down on the sofa.

"What's your name?" Another boy asked, smaller than the blond and skinnier.

"Harry. What's your names?"

"I'm Logan, Carlos is the one with the helmet, James is the one checking himself out, and Kendall is - where is Kendall?" Logan responded looking around as Harry grinned spotting Kendall by the radio.

"Over there." Harry told Logan pointing to Kendall and making him rejoin the group.

"What you never saw a radio before?" Logan teased him making Kendall just shrug his shoulders.

"Not a wireless one. So Harry where is everybody or is this everyone?"

"Everyone's sleeping I'm awake because - I don't know why I'm awake." Harry responded as Kendall and Logan sat on the floor across from him, while James and Carlos took the armchairs.

"Well it's a good thing you are awake otherwise we would still be outside." Logan told Harry who didn't really know how he felt about the older boys.

"I guess. So you're new here?"

"Yeah and we know nothing whatsoever about this world."

"Wait you're all muggleborns?"

"Yes. But even in the muggle world we're special."

"Um?"

"We're a famous band called Big Time Rush." James told Harry excitably making Harry moaned, he was too familiar with the band thanks to Hermione, and now that he looked at them he was surprise he didn't realize it was them sooner. How many times have I seen their face, Harry mused as James frowned at him seeing he wasn't interested.

"I'm guessing your not a rusher?" James asked somewhat disappointed.

"My best friend Hermione is obsessed with you guys, when we aren't here she makes me listen to all of your songs. When we are here and she is upset or sick she asks me to sing your songs. When we are in class and my other best friend Ron and I are not paying attention she lectures us and asks us what would Logan do. So please forgive me if I'm not interested in the band." Harry explained making Logan blush when he was mentioned.

"No problem Harry, I think if we were in your shoes we would be sick of ourselves also, but for James' sake do you like our music?" Kendall asked making Harry think before answering.

"Yeah you guys are good. I mean I don't really know all of the songs by name or have a favorite one but - " Harry began than stop hearing someone scream. Harry turned around to see Hermione screaming as she ran over to BTR.

/

"Hermione shut it you're going to make us deaf or wake up everyone!" Harry screamed putting his hand over her mouth.

"Now are you calm?" Harry asked making Hermione nod her head.

"You're done screaming?" Hermione nodded her head again and Harry removed his hand from her mouth letting her hug each member.

"I love you guys! Ask Harry if you don't believe me I took him to one of your concerts last summer and he actually sang with me!"

"Yeah Hermione your not embarrassing me or anything." Harry mumbled making Kendall laugh.

"Hermione what's your favorite song?" Carlos asked Hermione as she sat down next to Harry who look like he wanted to duct tape her to the sofa.

"All of them! Harry seems to like-"

"Moving on why are you here I mean aren't your suppose to be touring and stuff?" Harry asked cutting off Hermione.

"We still have to learn how to be great wizards while we also make music and tour and stuff."

"Well welcome to the hard life of wanting a normal life." Harry greeted making the band look at him confused as James asked him.

"How is your life hard and why do you want a normal one?"

"When I was one I lost my parents thanks to a mental evil wizard name Voldemort who then tried to kill me. Yeah but for unknown reasons I survived the killing curse and went to go live with my uncle, aunt, and cousin who hate my guts and then once I was eleven I found out the truth and the reason my parents were dead so I came here and I love it here, but in my first year I faced Voldemort again only he was possessing our defense professor and I killed him, well the professor with my bare hands and then last year I found out I could speak to snakes and luckily I can because the chamber was open by Ginny who was being possessed by Voldemort's diary so I wound up killing him again and saving Ginny's life." Harry finished to find everyone starring at him.

"Are we sure this school is safe?" James finally asked making Hermione nod her head.

"Hogwarts is one of the safest placed there is. Harry just has a tendency to go looking for trouble."

"Hey I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me!" Harry responded folding his arms. Hermione smiled at him before turning towards the guys.

"Do you want me to show you around today?" Hermione asked kind of shyly which Kendall thought was kind of cute only he had a feeling Logan was more her type.

"Sure, I mean if you want too and you're allowed too." Logan responded making Harry somewhat interested in hearing if Hermione was willing to miss class for these guys or if she was going to treat them like she treats him and Ron.

"Of course I'm allowed too!" Hermione scream making Harry a little, no a lot, annoyed he would have to take notes in class today. I could always play sick Harry mused looking at Hermione flirt with the band. Yeah I can fake being sick Harry thought as Ron came down and made for the portrait.

"Harry, Hermione, lets go get breakfast." Ron moaned as Harry gladly followed him to the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron didn't see Hermione at all until lunch when Harry noticing she was with BTR stopped walking making Ron look at him with a frown.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Please don't make me have to eat lunch with them." Harry moaned pointing at Kendall.

"Wait is that what's their name? Hermione must be thrilled, lets go introduce ourselves." Ron responded as Harry muttered something under his breath as he dragged himself over to the table and sat down in between Ron and Logan.

"Harry! We were just talking about you!" Hermione responded making Harry glare at her.

"Well don't." Harry responded his voice quieter than usual.

"So I'm guessing your Ron?" Logan told Ron who just nodded his head as he waved hello making Harry a little annoyed that he was the only one who wasn't obsessing over the band.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione finally asked him making Harry sigh before responding.

"Nothing I'm just thinking."

"What you thinking about?" Carlos asked making Harry even more annoyed.

"I'm thinking about quidditch practice later. What's wrong you guys don't know what quidditch is?" Harry asked grinning as Ron beamed at the change of conversation.

"Is that some sort of class?" Kendall asked not even sure if this was a real thing or if Harry was just in a really bad mood.

"Quidditch isn't class or Harry and Ron would actually have some a's. quidditch is a sport speaking of which, what's your favorite sport?"

"Hockey!" The four responded in harmony making Harry exchange a look with Ron.

"Hermione don't you despise hockey?" Harry asked making everyone look at her.

"I don't recall saying I despise hockey, I recall saying its not the safest but I like it better than quidditch." Hermione responded as she glared at Harry who just stabbed his lunch.

/

Harry made to go up to the boys dorm that night only to have someone grab him by the collar and pull him over to the side. Harry freeing himself saw his attacker was Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos.

"What are you trying to do kill me?" Harry asked his anger coming back again.

"No we're trying to save you."

"What?"

"Your best friends with Hermione right?" Logan asked Harry making him slowly nod his head.

"Well Hermione is in danger, and we were sent here to -"

"Your a band why would you be sent to save some wizards and witches you don't know?"

"Because we're spies. Well thanks to James!" Kendall responded shooting James an annoyed look.

"What did James do to -"

"You were at our concert didn't you notice how -"

"That was just a creative opening."

"No, Harry it's real."

"So the guy Carlos dreamt up wants to kill Hermione?" Harry asked putting everything together.

"Exactly, and we were going to tell her the truth but then -"

"Then you met her and you saw how happy she was. I get it, so what do you want me to do?"

"Stay her best friend even if you don't like us, and go after Sirius Black."

"I was told he wants to kill me, I'm -"

"He's on our side - we need him or we stand no chance." Kendall cut Harry off making him think for a bit.

"Fine."

"Thank you Harry!"

"Just answer me one thing."

"Anything."

"Which one of you is in love with Hermione?" Harry asked making everyone look at Logan who blushed.

"She's smart and -"

"She's like a sister to me! If your in love with her I have the right to hate you."

"I get it, can you tell her?"

"LOGAN!" Everyone screamed as James and Kendall hit Logan in the head making him just blush.

/

Harry stood next to Hermione, smiling at hearing her sing despite everyone else singing along including him. Harry looked at her and smiled, as she smiled back at him, before turning her attention back at Logan, her favorite of the band who touched her hand and then took a picture of her with him making her blush as Harry's smiled just increased at Hermione's happiness. The song ended and Hermione took a drink of her water watching Harry.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him making him blush a little.

"They haven't done Music Sounds Better With You or Love Me Love Me yet. Those are my favorites - don't tell Ron that!" Harry responded making her laugh.

"Don't worry I won't! Oh Harry they're doing it now - listen!" Hermione screamed as the music started making Harry beam as they sang. Kendall having the privilege of seeing everyone from the stage pointed Harry and Hermione out to Logan as he passed him, making Logan smile's bigger as he saw them. Yes he knew they had fans that were guys, but they didn't know they had rushers like Harry who sang all the songs and knew the lyrics by heart, it was a wonderful thing to see as he jumped onto the trampoline making the fans react differently. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm scared Logan was going to miss since she was scared of heights. Harry just pointed at Logan though as he hit the trampoline making Hermione smile. It was perfect, a perfect night that Harry would always consider to be one of the best nights of his -

"Harry." A voice said from somewhere making Harry turn.

"Harry? Harry!" The voice screamed making Harry moan and then stop at realizing he was moaning and he was asleep. Harry woke up and sitting up in his bed saw Ron looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked him tiredly and a little annoyed.

"You're going to be late for quidditch." Ron responded making Harry jump out of his bed and run out his dorm followed by Ron.

/

Harry woke up in the hospital wing to find his teammates, Ron, Hermione, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James looking at him.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked holding onto something.

"Yeah - what's in your hands?"

"Um do you remember the whomping willow?"

"Yeah."

"Well um your broom met the whomping willow today." Ron responded showing Harry his broom broken, making Kendall feel empathy for him, he may not have a broomstick but he did have a hockey stick.

"Hermione can you -"

"Sorry Harry, but I don't even think Lupin can fix it." Hermione responded gently as Harry petted what use to be his broomstick.

"Who won the game?" Harry finally asked making the whole band feel empathy for him now, that feeling of finding out you lost is one that never goes away.

"No one blames -"

"Who won?"

"Hufflepuff." Ron finally answered as Harry sighed making Kendall realize he never lost a game before.

"You know Harry everyone loses at one point or another." Kendall pointed out making Harry look up at him.

"Have you ever lost 150 points in one game?"

"No, cheer up Harry!"

"I just want to go back to the common room. I don't need to stay here."

"You fell off your broom Harry!" Hermione protested as Harry rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that high."

"Oh yeah falling fifty feet isn't high at all." Ron responded sarcastically. Making Harry sigh as he accepted the fact he wouldn't be leaving the hospital wing. The team and Ron left a couple minutes later, Ron having to go reassured Ginny Harry hadn't died.

"Smile Harry." Hermione told a depressed Harry as Kendall sat on the foot of his bed grinning at him.

"Hermione what's there to smile about? My broom is broken, I lost the game, I -"

"Smile that your alive! Everyone thought you had died from that fall so smile for once because I miss the old Harry!" Hermione screamed before storming out of the hospital wing leaving Harry to face the others.

"Did everyone really think I died?"

"Yep. What's wrong anyway you haven't seem happy." Logan responded making Harry look at his hands.

"Nothing, even if there was something I wouldn't tell you. I don't really even know you."

"Well we're all trying to save Hermione."

"I had a dream last night that I was back at the concert with her. I remembered everything besides the one thing I wanted too, the evil guy Carlos dreamed up."

"Moon? Why are you trying to remember him?"

"See if I know him or not. I don't really know, I want Hermione to be safe, so I figured to go with what I know and see where it goes from there."

"Just continue to be her best friend because right now you two are fighting quite a lot." Kendall warned.

"I am her best friend!" Harry screamed as Kendall left.

"Well go follow your leader. Leave!" Harry yelled at the rest of them making them quickly scramble out of the room.

/

'I try to write this down, the words just don't come out, it's hard to say how you feel. Been down the longest road said yes when I met no I lost control of the wheel.' Music sounds better with you played making Harry confused to if he was dreaming or not as he continued to listen his eyes closed.

"Harry please wake up, Hermione's about to lose her voice." A familiar voice told him making Harry sigh before opening his eyes to see Ron and Hermione who had rosy cheeks from singing, but instead of laughing Harry just smiled thinking she looked cute.

"The two of you with that band, I don't get it." Ron added hopelessly as Harry sat up smiling.

"Well you can come to a concert if you really want to know, Harry and I are going to a lot this summer."

"We are?" Harry responded clueless making Hermione smile.

"Of course! You can even stay with me this summer if you want too, since I'll be seeing you and the Durselys hate you."

"Thanks Hermione, do you mind Ron?"

"Not at all, maybe I'll come to one. I don't know any of their songs though."

"Don't worry you can listen to them on our way down. The ride is quite a long one but Harry and I managed it so you should be able too."

"How long are we talking?"

"With or without stops?" Harry responded making Ron look at Harry with awe.

"What's the name of the song you were singing to Harry, Hermione? I think I like it." Ron asked making Hermione beam as the three talked about the band and their songs, everyone forgetting they actually went to the same school with BTR.

/


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was released from the hospital wing that night and as Hermione and Ron walked him back to the common room, Harry couldn't help but think about Hermione. How she sang to him, how he sang to her, how they sang together, how he was going to spend the summer with her, how he was doing everything he could to save her, and how she didn't know she needed saving, all of this Harry thought about so that once Harry was back in his four poster starring at the window to his right he couldn't help but to start to feel overwhelmed.

"Ron, Ron are you awake?" Harry asked Ron as he woke up pale from a nightmare.

"Spiders wanted me to tap dance."

"Um, ok? Ron I need to tell you something." Harry responded unable to keep the amount of worry he was feeling out of his voice, making Ron sit up so he could talk to Harry.

"What's wrong?"

"Too many things, for one thing I have to go find Sirius -"

"Are you serious?! Harry he's a murderous lunatic! He'll kill you and feel no guilt about it at all!"

"He's my godfather remember? Listen I know he wants me dead and I promise your dad I wouldn't go looking for him but, Hermione -"

"Would never tell you to do this."

"No Ron, Hermione is in danger and she doesn't even know! Supposedly Sirius is on our side and if I want her alive I have to find Sirius." Harry explained his voice shaking as Ron paled.

"Hermione is our best friend if it comes down to us having to die for her safety I'm with -"

"What do you mean us? I'm the one who has to find him!"

"Mate you honestly don't think I'm gonna let you do this by yourself, do you?" Ron asked Harry as he got up and walked over to Harry's bed as Harry closed his eyes. He didn't know what to think, he just wanted to be assured Ron and Hermione would live a safe, happy, worry free life, but now Ron was trying to convince him to let him help and he felt torn.

"You're my best mate and your also Hermione's best friend, if I die for her I want to be assured she's going to be happy and with you she'll have company a friend still, without either one of us -"

"Harry it doesn't have to be like this. I went with you to help with the stone, I went with you into the chamber, let me come with you to -"

"To die? Ron what about your family? They'll be crestfallen and Hermione will have lost both of her best friends. Me if I were to die my family would celebrate, you, your family, Hermione, and a few others would be crestfallen but you would be able to get -"

"I'm not going to let you die!"

"I'm not going to let you die either!"

"Who wants Hermione anyway? You-know-who?"

"No, some guy named something Moon. MI6 had arrested him but I guess he escaped."

"MI6?! Harry we're thirteen! What does British intelligence want with us?"

"I don't know, but they must want something. Maybe they know about v- I mean you-know-who. Maybe they are hoping to team up with us."

"Yes because when I need help with saving the world I turn to a pair of thirteen year old wizards."

"Look what they want is beyond me, but they want something, and Sirius knows! I need to find him, get to MI6, save Hermione's life, and then spend the summer with her and you."

"This is mental! Lets say Sirius is innocent or whatever - how do we find him?"

"We just - what's that?" Harry asked hearing footsteps outside their dorm. Ron turned around as the door open to reveal Sirius.

/

Harry jumped out of his bed only to be held back by Ron.

"I'm not going to let you die!" Ron screamed as Harry tried to fight him off.

"Let go of me! You what do you know about MI6, Moon, and my friend being in danger?!" Harry screamed at Sirius who frowned at Harry before sitting down on Ron's empty bed.

"It's a long story, but first harry you must believe that I'm innocent."

"How?"

"I was framed. Remus figured it out, got me a trial, haven't you read the prophets?" Sirius asked as Harry turned on Ron who looked bewildered.

"Ron what's been going on in the prophet?"

"Hermione wouldn't let me read it but I knew it had something to do with Sirius." Ron responded letting go of Harry.

"Fine. I believe you Sirius now, how do I save Hermione?"

"We mate, I'm not letting you face this alone." Harry closed his eyes for a couple of minutes before correcting himself.

"How do we save Hermione?"

/

Harry ran down the stairs and almost crashed into Hermione making him stop and hug her. After finding out what he had to do, he just needed to hug her, let her know he cared.

"Harry?" Hermione asked warily as Harry just hugged her.

"Hermione no matter what happens, I want you to know I care about you, promise me you'll -"

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione cut him off as Harry released her from his hug as Ron showed up.

"I just may never see you again." Harry told her softly making Hermione frown.

"Harry I promise you'll see me again real soon."

"Yeah but it won't be the same." Harry responded thinking Hermione was talking about death.

"That's really cute Harry, but I'm pretty sure it'll be the same. Well I have to go to arthamancy see you later. I promise Harry." Hermione responded before leaving the common room as Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Smooth mate, real smooth."

"Well it's true! We may never see her again. Where's the others anyway?" Harry asked as Kendall and James appeared followed by Carlos.

"Ready to do this?" Kendall asked making Harry tilt his head.

"What about Logan?"

"He's refusing to go, he wants to be with Hermione. Try to comfort her if-"

"We get it. Ron's coming, so how do we get to MI6?" Harry cut off as James turned around and looked out a window.

"That's how. I told you we could count on Penny." James added making Kendall annoyed.

"Oh yeah trust the girl who got us involved with this gigantic mess!" Kendall responded throwing his hands up in the air as everyone followed James to where a van was waiting in air, outside the window. James opened the window and everyone jumped into the van.

/

"And look who it is - the reason we're not at palm woods right now!" Kendall greeted who Harry guessed was Penny, and then seeing the pink and black gun froze.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, where's Logan?"

"In his room refusing to come."

"Very well. Which one's Harry?" Penny asked getting up from the driver's seat which Kendall took at once. Harry continue to stare at the gun making Ron elbow him so he would answer.

"Uh, that's me. Why do you have a gun?" Harry asked making penny grin at him.

"I had a feeling you were Harry. James take this." Penny added handing James her gun as she walked over to Harry who just continue to stare at her.

"How do you feel about causing trouble?"

"I have a lunatic wanting to kill me no matter how many times I kill him. How do you think I feel about trouble?"

"Use to it, once we get to MI6 you and your friend are going to have to do whatever it takes to keep their attention away from us. Can you do that?"

"I'm thirteen, can I at least have some sort of spy gadget?"

"You can have a dart gun, and a laser." Penny responded handing Harry and Ron each a weapon. Harry who was wearing a sweatshirt put the dart gun in his pockets not wanting to know what damage it could cause.

"Now we may not make it, the guys have some experience with Moon, but you two have none which makes us vulnerable, but at the same time helps our plan." Penny explained as a picture of MI6 appeared making Harry and Ron look at it as she continued to explain.

"MI6 is pretty much impossible to break into, once we do it you two have to make it so we can sneak in there." Penny pointed to a door in the far left corner as Harry just nodded his head in understanding.

"This door will lead us to a underground room, once we're in you two get inside and go with Kendall and James. Carlos you know where Moon is so you'll be coming with me."

"I'll take Harry." Kendall offered as Harry just nodded his head again.

"Fine. If I'm right there be multiple underground tunnels down there, all hidden with explosives and poisons set to go off at any moment. Do not set them off unless you want to die or go into a coma."

"How do we not set them off?" James asked panicky.

"I have no clue. James and -"

"Ron." Ron responded as Penny nodded her head.

"James and Ron don't follow me and Carlos to where moon is. Go to where my dad's headquarter is and tell him I sent you. Harry and Kendall you have probably the most dangerous job out of all of us."

"Brilliant."

"Again don't follow me and don't follow James. You two are going to have a tracker on you it'll start beeping once you get near to whatever it is Moon is going to use to kill Hermione. Once it starts beeping take it off and get the device. If you keep the trackers on you will no doubt die. Once you get the device you have to cut into the wires and pray you don't cut the wrong wires."

"Aren't the wrong ones red?" Carlos asked making Penny glare at him.

"In the movies when they want it to be easy it is. In real life they are only one color and most of the time spies die cutting the wrong wire."

"Ok well we're here." Kendall responded as Penny opened the door of the van.

"Jump and don't mess up!" Penny screamed as Harry and Ron exchange a look with Kendall, James, and Carlos before walking to the door and jumping.

/


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - sorry I haven't updated I had to read a book for school. :P anyway here's a nice long chapter for all you potterheads/rushers/potterrushers - the last one is what I call people who are fans of both HP and BTR like me!**

Harry fell with a thud and heard a crack, probably my neck he thought as he looked at Ron panting from the impact.  
"Are we alive?" Ron asked as Harry got to his hands and feet to find himself in a somewhat empty corridor.  
"Yeah, we're alive. Come on." Harry responded through painful gasps as he help Ron up before they each made for a wall walking against it as they looked for the door. Finally harry found the door which had a thousand spies walking in it, out of it, and standing guard. Ron looked up at the ceiling and seeing Penny hit Harry to look where he was looking.  
"This is it. I'll shoot the ones guarding it first shall I?" Harry asked trying to stall as he took out the gun and held it in his trembling hands.  
"Don't think about it Harry just shoot." Ron whispered as Harry pressed the trigger sending a dart flying at a hundred miles into a spy's side making him fall with a loud thud. At once all of the spies turn to the man to see if he was ok.  
"Use the laser!" Harry whispered urgently to Ron as he continued to press the trigger feeling like he was in a James Bond movie. One by one the spies fell and then the rest when Ron used his laser to hit a ear splitting alarm.  
"That's not what I meant!" Harry screamed as penny and the guys ran into the room making Ron give Harry a push as they followed them into the room.

Harry closed the door as soon as everyone was inside and slowly let his eyes adjust to the dim room. Penny who seemed to had vanished reappeared with some dirt on her face.  
"There are stairs leading down to the underground, sadly there are also train tracks down there. Be careful and go slow." Penny warned them as Harry slowly walked next to Kendall wondering how terrible he must look right now. Harry looked up at Kendall and saw he had a black eye and his ears were bright red.  
"Kendall are you ok?" Harry asked as they made for the stairs. Kendall looked at him and nodded before mouthing that the alarm messed up his hearing. Harry nodded his understanding as they got off the stairs and were faced with a thousand different tunnels.  
"How are we suppose to - ow!" Harry screamed as Penny slapped on his tracker along with Kendall's.  
"Sorry 'bout that. Now Kendall take the motorbike and leave!" Penny screamed making Kendall and Harry hop onto the motorbike.

Kendall drove into the first tunnel as Harry held on for dear life. Harry seeing something up ahead after a couple of minutes grabbed Kendall's arms and turned the motorbike to the side so they were now driving the edge of the wall.  
"Harry get off me!" Kendall scream as they fought over the direction of the motorbike.  
"Then stay here. There's something on the - whats that?" Harry asked as a light came into view. Kendall stared at the light before driving the motorbike onto the ceiling, the blood rushing to their heads as the light moved faster and faster toward them.  
"Kendall what is that?!"  
"That is a train!" Kendall finally answered as he jumped of the motorbike making Harry jump too. The two of them fell on top of the train as it continue to speed crashing into the motorbike.  
"Harry? Harry get up." Kendall told him as Harry continued to hug the train his eyes closed.  
"Harry I'm serious get up. Harry!" Kendall screamed shaking him as Harry weakly opened his eyes to find he was somehow still alive.  
"Are you ok?" Kendall asked now concern at seeing Harry's pain.  
"Brilliant I always jump from flying vans and motorbikes the day after I fell fifty feet from the sky!" Harry responded his hands bleeding from hitting the metal train so hard.  
"Well warning we're going to have to jump again."  
"When?" Harry asked getting up onto his feet as Kendall stood up and looked out into the distance.  
"Now!" Kendall screamed as he jumped, Harry following only to do a cartwheel as he hit the ground. Kendall helped him up as Harry wiped some blood and dirt from his face, and studying Kendall hoped he didn't look nearly as bad. Kendall's face was covered in blood and dirt and along with his black eye he had a cut lip.  
"Well I guess we're walking." Kendall sighed as they made for another tunnel.

Hermione felt more alone than ever when she walked into the great hall to see no Harry or Ron, just Logan who at once got up and went over to her.  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked carefully as the two walked outside.  
"I should probably tell you. Harry and the rest of the guys are somewhere underneath MI6. You know Moon?"  
"Moon is real?"  
"Sadly. Anyway he has this plan which has your life on the line. The main reason the guys and I came here was to save you."  
"Now everything makes sense. Harry hugging me and telling me that he cares about me. That he may never see me again, he was talking about this! Not school and I - why does he have to be the hero?"  
"Your concern aren't you."  
"He's my best friend. There's no doubt in my mind Ron's with him right now, but if anything were to happen -" Hermione began than stop feeling chocked. Logan looked at her and then taking her hand sat down on a nearby bench with her remembering what Harry had told them.  
'When we are here and she is upset or sick she asks me to sing one of your songs', Logan let out a inward sigh before looking at Hermione.  
"Wait a minute before you tell me anything how was your day because I've been missing you by my side." Logan began singing worldwide making Hermione smile at him as she swiped away her tears.  
"But don't you worry because you have my heart -" Logan continued only to stop when Hermione cut him off.  
"Do you think Harry is thinking about me right now? Well like -"  
"I think your Harry's worldwide girl. I think you'll always have his heart no matter what happens. In fact that's why I choose that song to sing." Logan admitted feeling himself blush as Hermione hugged him.  
"Thank you Logan." Hermione whispered making Logan smile as he rubbed her back.

Kendall watched Harry as he hummed Worldwide as they continue to walk in the tunnel, both wanting to hear their tracker beep.  
"Thinking about Hermione?" Kendall asked making Harry stop shocked at seeing Kendall looking at him.  
"Maybe - who am I kidding I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't thinking of her. Don't start teasing me that I'm thinking of her or that I know your songs by heart."  
"Why would I tease you about either? I knew you knew the songs by heart when I saw you at the concert last summer, I pointed you and Hermione out to Logan."  
"Wait so you guys have known us since then?"  
"Well we didn't know your names or we would be saving Hermione's life, but yeah we knew you when you gave us the password that morning."  
"You could've said something."  
"I could've, but you seemed like you knew. And when James told you, you didn't seem to care."  
"I cared but I always have the attention on me and I hate it! So when James told me I didn't fuss over you guys because I know how it feels." Harry admitted his hands in his pockets touching the gun.  
"Oh, well thanks." Kendall responded somewhat shocked and then stopping along with Harry at hearing penny's voice.  
"Kendall can you hear me? Kendall come in." Kendall spun around in the tunnel but didn't see penny finally in desperation he started to talk to the air.  
"Yes I can hear you, but I -"  
"I'm using a walkie talkie that's on your trackers." Penny's voice cut him off making Harry and Kendall relax.  
"Oh, are you two safe?"  
"We're fine but please explain what your doing! You've gone off course!"  
"The tunnel we went into with the motorbike was still active. Harry and I had to jump on top of a train and then jump off it, our motorbike crushed under the train."  
"I'm never pairing the two of you together again."  
"We're never doing this again!"  
"Look the trackers can't work where you are, come back and go through a different tunnel - one without a train!" Penny ordered before hanging up making Kendall and Harry exchange a look as they headed back to where they had started.  
/


End file.
